


Warriors: Bitter Winds

by RosarianNightfall



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Actual familial relationships, Actually believable cover stories, Altered genetics/names, Ashfur is an abusive mentor, Brambleclaw and Sandstorm know Leafpool's secret and helped cover for her, Differences in Clan culture/naming, Evil Lionblaze, F/F, F/M, Firestar is a good granddad, Hollyleaf is a know-it-all and kinda gay, Hollyleaf is one of the Three, Jaypaw gets mentored by Brightheart and Longtail, Leafpool and Mothwing are kinda gay, Lionblaze is a bad boy, Longtail and Brightheart miss Swiftpaw, Longtail has PTSD, Longtail is a light brown tabby, Longtail is relevant, Medicine Cat Hollyleaf, Mothwing helps Leafpool too!, Mousefur totally knows too, Multi, Rewrite of Warriors - Erin Hunter, Semi-traditional naming, Some retconned elements, The entire clan is just a little suspicious about Squirrelflight's kits, Villain Lionblaze, Warrior Jayfeather, We are NOT naming Jayfeather after Crowfeather, Yes Dovewing will be relevant, brambleclaw is a good dad but not a very good mate, gifted kid burnout hollypaw, let me put 7 'and's into one sentence i have adhd thats my excuse, listed in the allegiances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarianNightfall/pseuds/RosarianNightfall
Summary: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit were weak, scrawny, undersized. They were born in a dirty den tucked into the dirty roots of a dirty tree in a damp, sodden nest that smelled like cold air and peat moss and blood and muggy pine needles and old rodent burrows. The stench would cling to the roof of their mother's mouth, her fur, her paws. The bitter winds were supposed to freeze their breath inside of their lungs, freeze their hearts to a standstill, unbeating.In which StarClan intervenes and controls a child's fate.In which Lionpaw of ThunderClan turns his back on his ancestors.--A rewrite of the Power of Three series in which Lionblaze is the series antagonist. There are also extensive tweaks and a semirealistic take on changes to names, Clan culture, and coat genetics. Jaypaw is a warrior apprentice and Hollypaw is a medicine cat.
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Cinderheart/Hollyleaf/Willowshine (Warriors), Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Leafpool/Mothwing (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Warriors: Bitter Winds

## ALLEGIANCES

### THUNDERCLAN

Leader:

Firestar- Ginger tom with a solid flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Deputy:

Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Berrypaw)

Medicine cat:

Leafpool- red-brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dustpelt- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)  
Sandstorm- Pale ginger molly with green eyes  
Cloudtail- Fuzzy white tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)  
Brackenfur- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Thornclaw- Golden and white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Poppypaw)  
Brightheart- White molly with ginger patches and a blue eye  
Ashfur- Pale gray tom with darker flecks and intense blue eyes  
Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell-and-white molly with amber eyes  
Spiderleg- Spindly black tom with a pale underbelly and amber eyes (Apprentice: Mousepaw)  
Brook where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- Brown tabby molly with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water  
Stormfur- Dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan  
Whitewing- White molly with green eyes  
Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Berrypaw- Cream-colored tom with brown eyes  
Hazelpaw- Small gray and white molly with green eyes  
Mousepaw- Gray and white tom with green eyes  
Cinderpaw- Gray and white tabby molly with blue eyes  
Honeypaw- Brown and white tabby molly with blue eyes  
Poppypaw- Tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes

Queens

Ferncloud- pale gray molly with darker flecks and green eyes; mother of Dustpelt’s kits, Icekit and Foxkit  
Daisy- Fluffy cream tabby molly from the Horseplace with brown eyes  
Squirrelflight- Dark ginger molly with one white paw and green eyes; mother of Brambleclaw’s kits, Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit

Elders

Longtail- Light brown tabby tom with dark stripes and cataracted eyes  
Mousefur- small dusky brown molly with light yellow eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most changes will be to future warrior names. Cat's eye colors were changed from blue to another color if they had no white patches. A few cats were given white spotting. Also, Firestar is a red Abyssinian, so Leafpool is a red ticked tabby. Lionkit is a light orange tabby, Hollykit is a tortoiseshell, and Jaykit is a blue ticked tabby (he got his dilute gene from both Leafpool and Crowfeather being carriers of the gene from Sandstorm and Ashfoot respectively.) 
> 
> I am new to AO3 and fanfic writing so if the HTML is messed up please alert me, thank you. I have not even the slightest idea what any of the buttons do.


End file.
